A Barikád Gyermekei
by zoe.mano
Summary: Ez egy fordítás, SilverPen4072 írása nyomán. - Enjolras és Éponine egy éve szakítottak, de amikor kiderül, hogy a lány férjhez megy, a fiú vajon semmitől sem retten vissza, hogy megakadályozza? Grantaire iszik. Cosette vásárol. Joly aggódik Enjonine modern írás.
1. Egy telefonhívás

Grantaire részeg volt. Részeg, mint a gödény. Részeg, mint egy gödény, ami mókás volt. Részeg, mint a gödény, aki bűzös, mint egy görény. Grantaire felnevetett magán, miközben a kulcsaival babrált. Részeg gödény, ez jó. Ezt el kell mondania Combeferre-nek. Ez jó volt.

Amikor Grantaire végül betalált a kulcslyukba és sikerült kinyitnia az ajtót, mert az alkohol pára kissé felszállt az agyáról, belépett az ajtón, és a jó kis kocsmaszag belengte a lakást, ami mindig kísérte a férfit.

\- Combeferre! - Grantaire levetette magát a kanapéra, ahol lakótársa épp újságot olvasott. Kicsit közben a kávéasztalhoz is hozzácsapódott.

Combeferre fel se nézett. - Jézus, R.

\- Combie! – állt fel Grantaire és ugrott a kanapéra. - Combie. Figyu már.

Combeferre felsóhajtott. – Mi az, Grantaire?

\- Van egy viccem! – csapta össze tenyerét Grantaire vidáman.

\- Ó, mondd el.

\- Oké. Szóval, tudod, milyen részeg vagyok - csuklotta Grantaire. – Mint mindig?

\- Valóban? – jegyezte meg közömbösen Combeferre. - Észre se vettem.

\- Oh, Combie – ütötte meg a karját Grantaire. – Szóval, olyan rész…

\- Hello, ti ketten! – jött haza Feuilly és dobta le a kulcsát az ajtó melletti tálba. Lefagyott és aztán felvett onnan egy fekete csipkés melltartót, ami eddig békésen hevert ott.

\- Ó. Látom, itt van Musichetta, ugye?

\- Ahha - felelte Combeferre, miközben lapozott az újságban.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Boussuet el lesz ragadtatva – jegyezte meg Feuilly szárazon, ahogy visszadobta a ruhadarabot oda, ahol találta. – Ki volt az, aki úgy gondolta, jó ötlet, ha mi mindannyian összeköltözünk?

\- Te - felelte Grantaire és Combeferre egyszerre.

\- Te mondtad, hogy így tudunk spórolni a lakbéren.

\- Oh, igen, tényleg én mondtam?

\- A te zseniális ötleted volt, Feuilly.

\- Legalább Enjolras elhatározta, hogy külön költözik Couffal és Jehannal és Pontmercyvel, mert nem hiszem, hogy el tudtam volna viselni minden reggel, ahogy valami világmegváltó beszédet tart nekem valamiről, mielőtt meginnám a kávémat - sóhajtott Feuilly és lehuppant a fotelbe. – Történt valami izgalmas?

\- Nem, hacsak nem érdekel az _Antique Roadshow._

Feuilly levette a cipőjét.

\- Egyébként - fordult Grantaire Combeferre felé. – Szóval, tudod, hogy mindig részeg…

Megszólalt a telefon. Combeferre ismét lapozott az újságban. Feuilly felállt és a hűtőhöz ment, hogy kifossza.

Valahonnan Joly szobájából Musichetta kiabált: - Szól a telefon!

\- Igen, köszi 'Chetta! – ordított vissza Feuilly, miközben kivett valamit a hűtőből, ami penészes sajtnak látszott és megszagolta.

\- Mindig beleszól valaki a viccembe? - háborgott Grantaire.

Boussuet tűnt fel a szobájából, ahol tanulni próbált és élesen pillantott körbe a helyszínt vizslatva.

\- Musichettát hallottam?

A telefon még mindig szólt.

\- Musichetta? Itt? Mi? - tiltakozott Combeferre. – Tuti nincs itt, Boussuet.

\- Ja, egész biztos nincs itt, legfőképp nem tölti szexi és kellemes dolgokkal az idejét Jolyval ezekben a percekben - tette hozzá Grantaire segítőkészen. – Egész biztos nem szexelnek. Jolyval. Itt. Ebben a lakásban. Biztos nem.

Combeferre rámeredt.

Boussuet hátra arcot csinált és Joly szobája felé vette az irányt.

A telefon még mindig szólt.

\- Boussuet!

\- Boussuet, mi a franc-

\- Oké, kösz, R - Combeferre sóhajtotta magasba emelt tekintettel, miközben Joly szobájába tartott, hogy megnézze a hármast.

A telefon kitartóan csengett.

\- Részeg, mint egy gödény! - Grantaire kiáltott Combeferre után. – Ez a poén! Mint egy gödény!

Feuilly lecsavarta a tejesdoboz tetejét és belekortyolt.

\- Felveszed a telót, ugye, Grantaire?

Grantaire lemászott a kanapéról, hogy elérje a telefont (mert ugye még mindig részeg volt, mint a gödény.)

\- Hülye Combie – morogta Grantaire. – Szerintem mulatságos.

Felvette a telefont.

\- Hellllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooooooooooo? – üvöltött a kagylóba.

\- Hello – szólt bele egy nő a telefon másik végén. Rekedt hangja volt, ami ismerős volt Grantaire számára. – Szia, én Enjolrast keresem. Itthon van?

\- Nyem – rázta a fejét durván Grantaire, még ha a nő nem is láthatta. Nyem, nem és még egyszer nyemmm. A kedves Enjy már nem lakik itt. Itt Grantaire. Ismerős a hangod, amúgy.

\- Grantaire! – sikkantott a nő és hangján megkönnyebbülés hallatszott.

\- Grantaire! Hogy vagy?

\- Én? - csuklott Grantaire. – Én? Én… hát jól… Részeg vagyok, mint egy gödény.

A nő felnevetett, és a gyöngyöző nevetés arra emlékeztette Grantaire-t, ahogy az ezüst csengettyűk szólnak Karácsonykor, amiket az ajtóra akasztunk.

\- Örömmel hallom, hogy van, ami nem változik. És a többiek? Feuilly? Coufeyrac? Combeferre? Jehan? Marius? Hogy vannak?

\- Marius és Couf és Jehan sem lakik már itt - magyarázta Grantaire. – Enjolrassal laknak. De jól vannak. Reggel láttam őket. De a többiek itt laknak még, velem. Most is itt vannak. Még Musichetta is – itt lehalkította a hangját. – De csak azért, mert éppen szexuális szolgáltatásokat nyújt Jolynak. Nagyon szépen nevetsz. Nem mondták még?

\- Köszönöm, R. Uh…lehet…lehetséges, hogy megvan neked Enjolras száma és meg is adod nekem?

\- Persze. A száma 123456789010 - Grantaire büszke volt, hogy milyen pontosan tudja Enjolras számát. Belekortyolt a whiskey-vel töltött laposüvegébe, amit a belső zsebéből húzott elő.

\- Grantaire, nem hiszem, hogy ez az aktuális szá… –

\- Persze hogy az, butuska! 1234…5…678…9…

\- Grantaire?

\- Igennn?

\- Van egy tollad és papírod kéznél?

\- Talán van, talán nincs.

\- Grantaire, kérlek, ez most fontos.

\- Oké, van! - Istenem, nők. Fárasztóak.

\- Oké, átadnál egy üzenetet Enjolrasnak, amikor legközelebb látod?

Grantaire kortyolt még egyet a flaskából, mielőtt válaszolt volna. – Ja – válaszolta. – ja, jajaja jjj jjja…

\- O.K. Megmondanád kérlek Enjolrasnak, hogy….

A nő elismételte az üzenetet és Grantaire figyelmesen leírta, és meglepő módon helyesen is, ugyanis, hát tudjuk… részeg volt, mint egy gödény.

\- O.K, O.K, mindent leírtam - mondta Grantaire, miközben feje alá helyezte az antik vázát, amit Combeferre nagymamája adott unokájának, és most Grantaire párnának használta. – De mit mondjak, ha kérdezi, hogy ki üzent? Mert tudod, szerintem tudni akarja majd.

\- Oh. Oh, igen, igaz. Mondd az, hogy, uh… - a nő aggodalmasnak hallatszott. Idegesnek. Grantaire a füléhez nyomta a telefont és leintette Feuillyt, aki bekapcsolta az _Antiques Roadshowt._

-Mondd neki, hogy –

Mikor a nő kimondta a nevét, a vészharangok megszólaltak Grantaire homályos elméjében és szinte azonnal kijózanította. Felült, amitől a váza a földre esett és csendesen, nyugodtan szólt a telefonba. - Köszönjük a hívást – és letette a telefont. Feuilly kérdőn nézett rá.

Grantaire elmosolyodott és teli torokból kiáltozni kezdett: - **COMBIE! BOUSSUET! JOLY! Cipőt venni! Megyünk Enjolrashoz!**

Grantaire felrohant az Enjolras lakásába vezető lépcsőn, a fokokat kettesével szedte. Istenem, remélte, hogy Enjolrasnál van whiskey. Évek óta nem edzett és kimerült. Csak annak örült, hogy nem volt elég józan ahhoz, hogy emlékezzen Enjolras aktuális számára, és így nem tudta megadni a lánynak

\- Ezek a lépcsők túl meredekek – fulladozott Joly. – Meghalok, nem kapok levegőt. Tisztára, mint egy kardio gyakorlat…

\- Mit mondott pontosan, Grantaire? - fújtatott Boussuet, lépcsőt mászva. – Azokat a szavakat használta, hogy –

\- Férjhez megyek? Igen, pontosan így mondta, te marha – torkollta le Combeferre. – Szerinted iderohannánk éjfélkor, ha nem így lenne?

\- Csak azért, mert Grantaire nem a legmegbízhatóbb forrás, még amikor józan is. Most pedig –

\- Nem bírom tovább! - lihegte Grantaire lógó nyelvvel.

\- Fázom. Ebben az épületben nincs fűtés? - kérdezte Musichetta.

\- Mivel te csak egy tangát és egy kabátot viselsz, valószínűleg emiatt érzed ezt – okoskodott Feuilly.

Musichetta fülig pirult. Joly elvigyorodott és karon fogta barátnőjét.

Boussuet morgott.

\- Ti a sírba visztek – nyögte Combeferre.

Marius ajtót nyitott, egy Muppets pólóban és Simpsons boxerben.

\- Srácok? Mit kerestek itt?

Grantaire félrelökte, a többiek pedig követték.

\- Nincs idő elmagyarázni.

\- Imádom a boxered, Pontmercy – vigyorgott rá Boussuet.

\- Fogd be te kopasz csirke - figyelmeztette Combeferre. - Marius, hol van Enjolras?

\- A konyhában - ásította Marius. – De miért -?

Grantaire majdnem felbukott a saját lábában, ahogy a konyha felé rohant.

\- Combie majd elmagyarázza!

Enjolras valóban a nem túl szépen kifestett türkiz színű Cosette-alkotta konyhában volt és épp teát főzött, háttal Grantaire-nek. Nem kellett hátrafordulnia, mert a tömény whiskey szagot árasztó férfit szag után felismerte, mert Grantaire-t körüllengte, így Enjolras hátra sem fordulva köszöntötte.

\- Hello, R. Minek köszönhetem a látogatást?

\- Férjhez megy – lihegte egy szuszra Grantaire. Elkezdte keresni zsebében a flaskát. Innia kellett.

\- Ki megy férjhez? - kérdezte Enjolras jóindulatúan és tett egy kanál cukrot a teájába. - Cosette és Marius? Musichetta?

\- Nem! - sikította Grantaire. – Csak egy kicsit figy…

\- Ó, azt hittem 'Chetta és Joly és Boussuet vesztek össze valamin. És azt akarjátok, hogy segítsek megoldani.

\- Nem! Figy-

\- Akkor ki?

\- Ez… ez… ez… katasztrófa, 'Jolras, kész katasztrófa!

\- Ne legyél ilyen tragikus dráma királynő.

Grantaire felnyögött; nem találta a flaskáját. - Enjolras, nincs valami rövided?

\- Nincs, de ha lenne is, biztos nem adnék neked - mondta Enjolras nyersen. – Úgy bűzlesz, mint egy alkoholista csöves.

\- Mert alkoholista vagyok! - Grantaire jajgatott. - 'Jolras, figyelj –

\- Igen, igen, valaki férjhez megy és ez kész katasztrófa. Nos, engem nem érdekelnek a magányos lelkek, de a házas lelkek sem, szóval hálás lennék, ha békán hagynál, hogy nyugodtan megihassam a teám…

\- **ENJOLRAS! –** üvöltött rá Grantaire olyan vadul, hogy Enjolrast kirázta a hideg.

\- Enjolras – ismételte nyugodtabban Grantaire beletúrva a hajába és elővéve zsebéből az összehajtott papírdarabot.

\- Enjolras, nem Musichetta megy férjhez.

Óvatosan letette elé a papírt és szétnyitotta.

\- Hanem Éponine.


	2. A parti

Volt idő, amikor Enjolras boldog volt, és ez az idő akkor volt, amikor Éponine Thenardierrel járt.

Természetesen először ki nem állhatták egymást – az a fajta ellenszenv volt, ami azok között van, akik valójában nagyon is vonzódnak a másikhoz, és ez azzal kezdődött, hogy amikor Enjolras először találkozott Éponine-nal, az egész kávéját a lányra öntötte.

Nem sikított, bár legszívesebben azt tette volna – csak a hűvös, keskeny mosoly mögött, ami arról árulkodott határozottan, hogy csak azért nem sikít, mert jelen van Marius 'Pontiponty' (ahogy Grantaire szerette hívni) Pontmercy, aki bemutatta Éponine-t a csapatnak azon a szokásos nyálas és fellengzős Bonapartista hangján, ahogy beszélni szokott. Olyan volt, mint egy kis túlpörgött kiskutya.

\- Mindenki, ő itt 'Ponine! – lelkendezett széles gesztusokkal. – Itt dolgozik. Ő az egyik legjobb barátom az egész világon és biztos vagyok benne, hogy annyira meg fogjátok szeretni, ahogy én!

A csoport összenézett és udvariasan fogadták, majd kérték Éponine-t, üljön le közéjük.

\- Leülnék – kezdte öntudatosan mosolyogva. – De a szoknyámból sajnos facsarni lehet a kávét, akár egy automatából!

Aztán felnevetett, a magasan és csengőn, ami egy kicsit elkábította Enjolrast, míg a többiek kedvesen vele nevettek.

Még csak nem is volt humoros – morgott magában a fiú.

Éponine végül leült az ázott szoknyájában és beszélgetni kezdett, megtanulta a neveket és azt, hogy mit tanulnak, mi érdekli őket, és nap végére a csapat úgy búcsúzott tőle, mint a Les Amis egy újabb tagjától.

Mindenki, kivéve Enjolras. Túlságosan beletemetkezett abba, hogy befejezzen egy dolgozatot az órájára, és nem is figyelt a női csacsogásra, ami a lány száját elhagyta. (Nem mintha a lány szájára gondolt volna. Még akkor is, ha puhák és vastagok voltak.)

Ő és Éponine voltak a legutolsók a kávézóban. A lány a pénz számolta a kasszában, ő pedig épp összerendezte a jegyzeteit. Éponine valószínűleg elfelejtette a reggeli eseményeket és mosolygott magában, miközben a munkáját végezte.

Enjolras nem tudta, mi vette rá, de hirtelen felnézett és így szólt. – Tudod, mit vetek meg leginkább?

Éponine felnézett és meglepődött, hogy a fiú neki szegezte a kérdést. Végül szája undok mosolyra húzódott.

\- Ó, kérlek avass be, burzsoá fiú, mit vetsz meg a leginkább.

\- Enjolras – csattant fel az. – A nevem Enjolras.

\- Ó, sajnálom - mondta Éponine, és tisztán hallatszott, hogy nem sajnálja. - _Enjolras._

\- A leginkább azokat a durva nőket vetem meg, akik már az első találkozáskor elítélnek embereket, nem fogadják el ésszerű bocsánatkérésüket, amikor azok hibáznak, aztán pedig a beszélgetés további részében teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyják a személyét.

Na, így vagyunk, gondolta. Még mindig ezen rágódik.

\- Ó – próbálta meg visszafogni a nevetését Éponine. - Nos, burzsoá fiú, vagyis, bocsi, _Enjolras_ – akarod tudni, én mit utálok a legjobban?

\- Ó, kérlek világosíts fel, Kávés…..Lány.

Éponine rábámult. – Eddig ez a legbénább beszólás, amit valaha hallottam, de legyen – megdörzsölte a lábát és felkönyökölt a pultra. – Ki nem állhatom azokat a férfiakat, akik azt hiszik, hogy mindent jobban tudnak másoknál, pedig semmi szociális érzékük és még soha életükben egy napot sem dolgoztak.

Enjolras felhorkantott.

Éponine vállat vont és kisöpört egy kósza tincset az arcából. Enjolras találkozott a lány hűvös tekintetével és megtorpant; a lány szája keskeny mosolyra húzódott és elővillantak fehér fogai; hullámos haja az arcába hullott és az asztalra szóródott tejpor a lány kezére és arcára tapadt, akár a szeplők az arcán.

És gyönyörű volt.

Az illúzió megtört, amikor megszólalt. – És nem is kértél bocsánatot, burzsoá fiú.

\- Ez nem indok arra, hogy egyből a legrosszabbat feltételezd rólam, ami meg is történt.

\- Nem gondoltam a legrosszabbat rólad.

A fiú felhúzta a szemöldökét.

\- Legalábbis nem az elejétől. De ne aggódj, most már igen.

Erre nem tudott semmit mondani, csak horkantott.

\- Záróra – mutatott a falon lógó órára Éponine. Enjolras odanézett. Hogy lehet ilyen késő? Indulnia kellene haza.

Ehelyett szembeszállt a lánnyal. – Nem rúghatsz ki.

\- Valójában – mosolyodott el szélesen Éponine. – A törvény A paragrafusának 3. fejezetében a munkáltatói kézikönyv szerint, de igen, megtehetem.

Enjolras összehúzta a szemét. – Csak most találtad ki

\- Lehet – vont vállat. – De lehet, hogy tudom, hogy a főnöm egy puskát tart a hátsó kamrában és én pedig remekül célzok.

Enjolras még inkább összehúzta a szemét. – Blöffölsz.

\- Itt maradt, hogy megbizonyosodj róla? – kérdezte édeskésen.

Azzal az ajtó felé mutatott, Enjolras pedig sóhajtva felkapta a laptopját és könyveit, a kávés bögrét a pultra tette. Ahogy az ajtó a Nyitva tábláról a Zárva feliratra fordult, a lány hűvös tekintete azt lövellte felé: Nem becsülj alá, burzsoá fiú. Rajtad vagyok.

Ezek után néha észrevette az egyetemen is; a politika tudományi órákon, a Musainben, látta Mariussal nevetgélni az udvaron egy fa alatt, a könyvtárban, amikor késő estig tanult. Amikor a lány észrevette, szóra sem méltatta, csak forgatta a szemét és elfordult. Enjolras ilyenkor az ellenkező irányba ment, és átkozta a napot, amikor először meglátta Éponine Thenardiert. Egy durva, nagyszájú, rosszmodorú lány volt, és egy percet sem akart arra vesztegetni, hogy rajta gondolkodjon.

De valahogy mégis folyton az eszébe jutott. És nem hagyta nyugton. Ez nem tetszett neki.

Épp Cosette szülinapi bulija volt, amikor a bosszankodásból rajongásba váltott.

Cosette Valjean, Marius másik 'jó barátja', egy másik tiszteletbeli Amis, 21 éves lett, és a nevelőapja, akinek volt elég pénze, ahhoz hogy kibérelje az egész Musain Kávéházat egy éjszakára, megengedte, hogy bulit tartson Október elsején. Éponine és Enjolras is meghívást is kapott, természetesen és az egész Amis, Marius, valamint egy rakat potenciális udvarló fiú, egy csapat pompomlány Cosette régi iskolájából és mások, főleg nevetgélő lányok Cosette Művészettörténeti osztályából. Grantaire és Boussuet gondoskodtak a hangulatról, hoztak DJ-t és Joly pedig elsősegély ellátást is szervezett a bejárat mellé.

Éponine a pultnál végezte, alapanyagokat keresve a margharita koktélhoz, de csak tequilát talált, meg egy üveg Budweisert. Az asztal széléhez pattintotta az üveg végét és a kupak felszisszent, majd a földre esett.

\- Jó trükk – jegyezte meg Enjolras, aki a pult alól bukkant elő, ahol a parti eleje óta tartózkodott.

Éponine felugrott és kiöntötte a fél sört.

\- Mi a franc? – kiáltott fel. – Mit csinálsz ott lent, kémkedsz utánam vagy mi?

Enjolras felnevetett.

\- Ne hízelegj magadnak. Én csak bujkáltam.

\- Bujkálsz? – fitogtatta orrán Éponine. – Ki elől?

Enjolras megborzongott. – Előlük.

Éponine követte Enjolras pillantását egy csapat cowboy-kalapos, rövid nadrágos lány felé, akik borral a kezükben riszálták magukat a zenére és megállás nélkül vihogtak.

\- Egész este nyomulnak - magyarázta Enjolras Éponine-nak. – Ezért bujkálok. Önvédelemből. És egyáltalán nem azért, hogy utánad kémkedjek.

(Ez csak részben volt igaz. Tényleg a cowboy-kalapos lányok elől menekült, de közben Éponine-t is figyeli, azóta, hogy belépett azon az ajtón, és a leghőbb vágya az volt, hogy végre kettesben beszélgethessen vele.)

Éponine felnevetett és belekortyolt a sörébe.

\- Ijesztőek, mi?- nevetett Éponine. – Ne aggódj, nincs mitől félni, ők csak-

\- _Nincs mitől félni!_ _\- hüledezett_ Enjolras. – Megkérdezték, hogy fájt-e, amikor leestem a mennyből, meg hogy ha parkoló jegy volnék, szívesen kifizetnének, meg hogy űr nadrágot viselek-e, mert olyan földöntúli vagyok… és meg kell mondjam, nem sok dologtól félek, de azok a lányok – igazán rémisztőek.

Éponine vigyorgott.

\- Mennyit ittál?

Enjolras vállat vont. – Csak egy sört. Vagy hármat. Nézd, nem számít. Ki nem állhatom az ilyen bulikat, szóval egyáltalán nem akarok rá emlékezni holnap.

Enjolras a sörébe kortyolt. Éponine hasonlóan.

\- Akkor miért jöttél el? - kérdezte Éponine, miközben leült mellé és hátát a pultnak támasztotta. – Ha ennyire utálod az ilyen bulikat? Miért vagy itt?

\- Társasági udvariasság - magyarázta Enjolras. – Ahogy felnőttem, és mindig megívtak minket egy partiba, a legszebb ruhádban kellett megjelenned egy lovas fogaton –vagy minimum egy új Porsche kulcsait lobogtatva. Tényleg, nálunk nem mehettél nem el egy partira, az én családomban.

Éponine mosolygott. - Tudtam, hogy flancos srác vagy.

\- A legflancosabbak közt is a legflancosabb - informálta Enjolras. – A nővéremnek még saját pónija is volt.

Éponine forgatta a szemét. Nagyon bájos volt, amikor ezt csinálta.

\- Nos hát, ha számít, én sem szeretem az ilyen partikat. Utálom az olyan embereket, akik ilyen bulikat tartanak. És azokat is, akik eljönnek az ilyen partikra.

\- És akkor te miért jöttél el? – tette fel a kérdést Enjolras és neki kezdett a negyedik Budwisernek. – Valami azt súgja, nem társasági udvariasságból – majd sötéten hozzátette. – Valami azt súgja, hogy köze van Pontipontyhoz, aki ott áll.

Éponine átnézett a szoba másik oldalára és felsóhajtott, amikor meglátta Mariust, aki épp most lépett be az ajtón. Felemelte a kezét, hogy integessen, amikor Enjolras megragadta a könyökét.

\- Ne – kérte Enjolras. – Mert elrontja.  
\- Elrontja, mit? - kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel Éponine.  
\- Tudod... - Enjolras magára és Éponine-ra mutatott. – Ezt. A beszélgetést. Csak elrontja. Mint mindent.  
Éponine lefagyott. – Azt hittem a barátod?  
\- Az is - mondta Enjolras. – De…ő..ő… csak kicsit sok, amikor egybe kapod.

Éponine összeráncolta a homlokát.  
\- És különben is - folytatta Enjolras. – Állandóan vele beszélgetsz. Miért nem dumálsz most olyannak, akit nem ismersz? – szünetet tartott. – Mint mondjuk én. **  
**Éponine elkerekítette a szemét és kimentette csuklóját a fiú szorításából.

\- Te most flörtölsz velem?

\- Mi? – akadt ki Enjolras. – Te flörtölsz velem, vagy mi? Tetszem neked vagy valami?

\- Fúj, nem! Én utállak, ha nem emlékeznél. Undi vagy.

Az aggodalom eltűnt Éponine szeméből és felnevetett. Leengedte karját és elfordult Mariustól.

\- Oké, majd később beszélek vele.

Igen, gondolta Enjolras.

\- Szóval - kezdte Eponine. – Úgy tűnik, végre beszélgetünk… - kinyújtotta a kezét. – Fegyverszünet?

Enjolras elfogadta a kinyújtott jobbot és megrázta. Nagyon kellemesen puha volt.

\- Fegyverszünet, miért? – kérdezte gyengéden.

\- Hát tudod. Az egész guerrilla hadviselés tudod, amit folytattunk.

\- Ja, amúgy én mindig így viselkedek mindenkivel – magyarázta. Éponine gúnyosan rámorgott.

– Ja, ebben biztos vagyok.

Enjolras befejezte a negyedik sört és megbontotta a tequilás üveget és belekortyolt. Majd Éponine-nak nyújtotta.

Mindketten így iszogattak egy darabig, nevettek a cowboy kalapos csajokon, akik a táncparketten riszálták, nevettek a fiatal fiúkon, akik elragadták Musichettát és jól megtáncoltatták. Grantaire csatlakozott hozzájuk, Éponine és Enjolras közé telepedett, csatlakozott a tequilás üveg kiürítéséhez és ahhoz a nevetős hangulathoz is, amit már Enjolras és Éponine elkezdett. A buli egy csapásra fergetegesen jóvá alakult, és Éponine mosolya egyre szélesebb és szélesebb lett, ez pedig Enjolrast elégedettséggel töltötte el.

\- Szóval mondd el nekünk, Éponine - kezdte Grantaire pimaszul. – Miért kedveled a kis Marius Pontipontyot ennyire?

Éponine elvörösödött. Enjolras kivette a tequilás üveget Grantaire kezéből és Éponine-ra nézet válaszra várva.

– Nem is tetszik Marius – jelentette ki végül Éponine.

Grantaire és Enjolras nevetésben tört ki.

\- Mi az? - tiltakozott Éponine. – Mi? Ebben mi olyan vicces?

\- Talán mert folyton árnyékként követed? - ugratta Enjolras.

\- Vagy mert folyton fülig pirulsz, ha szóba kerül a neve? – fokozta Grantaire.

\- És azt se felejtsük el, hogy minden egyes szaván felnevet – mutatott rá Enjolras.

Éponine rámeresztette a szemét. – Pompás meglátások...

Enjolras vállat vont. – Tehetség - azzal ivott még egy kortyot a söréből. - Mindegy, Marius jó srác, asszem. Ha bírod az ilyen dolgokat.

\- Hogy érted azt, hogy az ilyen dolgokat? Milyen dolgokat? Mit akarsz ezzel mondani?

\- Úgy értem – magyarázta Enjolras leereszkedőn. - A dolgok. Tudod, amikor a srác állandóan boldog és folyton az érzéseiről beszél, és blah blah blah blah blah...

Éponine horkantott. – Azt hittem, ezt hívják normális emberi működésnek. Enjolras vállat vont.

\- Szerintem helyes - vitatkozott Éponine.

\- Szerintem hülye – vágott vissza féltékenyen Enjolras.

\- Szerintem épp Cosette-tel smárol - motyogta Grantaire.

Éponine és Enjolras oda kapta a fejét.

Valóban, Marius a terem másik oldalán ült, a zsúfolt tánctér szélén. Egy csinos kis szőke lány ült az ölében, és mintha összeragadt volna vele – az ajkánál fogva.

Cosette volt.

Oh Istenem.

Enjolras olyan gyorsan fordult vissza, ahogy csak tudott, de a lány eltűnt.

\- Éponine?

\- Arra ment - mutatott Grantaire a tánctér irányába. Enjolras valóban látta a lány barna haját a tömegben felvillanni, mielőtt eltűnt volna a mosdók irányában.

Enjolras felnyögött. - Oh Jézus.

\- Igen tudom. Női vécé. Para hely, Enjy. Nem akarsz behatolni a női felségterületre - tanácsolta Grantaire.

\- Utána kéne mennem - tanakodott Enjolras, meg sem hallva Grantaire-t. – Utána megyek.

De meg sem mozdult.

\- Ok – hagyta rá udvariasan Grantaire. – Akkor menj.

Enjolras a női vécé felé vette az irányt.

Grantaire felsóhajtott.

Enjolras megfordult.

\- Nem is nekem kéne utána menni, vagyis, úgy értem, alig ismerem és biztos nem túl jó ötlet megsérteni a privát szféráját…

\- Enjolras, növessz már tököt és kövesd a nőt, az Isten szerelmére!

Enjolras belökte a női vécé ajtaját, és rémesen zavarba jött, amikor néhány cowboy kalapos lánnyal találta szemben magát, a vér is megfagyott benne. Óvatosan megköszörülte a torkát és a lányt szólította.

\- Éponine?

Nincs válasz. Csak csend.

Újra próbálkozott: - Éponine?

Mindig semmi.

Az egyik lány kifele menet felsóhajtott és csak annyit mondott: „Lökött" majd a barátnőivel kislányos nevetésben törtek ki, amitől Enjolras még annál is kínosabbnak érezte a helyzetet, mint amilyen volt. Ahogy az ajtó becsapódott a viháncoló lányok mögött, Enjolras is majdnem elhagyta a női területet, amikor egy halk hang ütötte meg a fülét.

\- Elmentek?

Enjolras megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott; Éponine itt van, vagyis legalább nem feleslegesen tette ki magát annak a kínszenvedésnek, hogy behatoljon a női mosdóba. – Igen, elmentek.

Éponine a leghátsó fülkéből bukkant fel. A szemei bucik voltak, az orra piros – valószínűleg nemrég sírt. (Nos, kösz Enjolras. Hát persze, hogy sírt, te fasz.) Nem volt valami szívderítő látvány, de Enjolras nem tehetett róla, még ezt a piros orrot is nagyon kedvesnek tartotta.

A lány mosolyogva a csaphoz ment, hogy megmossa a kezét és az arcát. A fiú látta, hogy a lány kezei remegnek.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy ez a női mosdó? – kérdezte egy mosoly kíséretében.

\- Igen, igen, rájöttem magamtól is, de köszönöm a figyelmeztetést.

Éponine újra elmosolyodott. Jézus, ez a mosoly lesz a halála.

Csend telepedett rájuk. Enjolras végignézte, ahogy Éponine megmossa a kezét, majd megszárítja őket.

Amikor befejezte, felpattant a márvány kagyló száraz felére és a kezeivel kezdett játszani, nem is nézett a fiúra.

Enjolras megszólalt. – Akarsz róla…?

\- Nem.

\- Éponine, sajnálom.

Éponine vállat vont és még mindig az ujjaival babrált. – Semmi gond. Nem a te hibád. És én tudtam – én –én – én… tudtam, hogy soha n-n-nem is gondol olyan l-l-lányra, meg amúgy is….

Ó ne. Sír. Mit kéne tennie?

Enjolras gyorsan tépett neki a legközelebbi vécéből egy kis papírt, majd odaadta neki. A lány hangosan kifújta az orrát.

\- Köszi.

\- Semmi baj.

Újra csendben ültek, míg Éponine kitört: - Úgy értem, mindig is tudtam, hogy semmi esélyem nincs arra, hogy Mariussal legyek… úgy, mint a barátnője… de egy részem azt kívánta, remélte… de persze egy olyan srácot, mint ő soha nem érdekelne egy olyan lány, mint én… - itt felnevetett. – Hisz nézz csak rám!

Igen, gondolta Enjolras. Nézz magadra.

A lány érezte magán a pillantását. – Jaj, istenem, sajnálom. Csak nyavalygok. Biztos halálra untatlak az önutáló, kicsinyes panaszkodásaimmal.

\- Ugyan már - legyintett Enjolras zavartan.

\- Nem, dehogy - ásított Éponine. – Ez nagyon önző és gonosz dolog. Hé, itt a tequilás üveg?

\- Uh, Asszem Grantaire kivette a kezemből. De - Enjolras elővett a zsebéből valamit. - A flaskája nálam van.

Éponine elégedetten csapta össze a tenyerét. - OH, igen! Ebben tartja a legjobb dolgokat, ugye?

\- Igen, asszem - felelte Enjolras, és jó nagyot húzott belőle. - Uhmmm. Elég jó. Habár nem tudom, mit kevert benne össze, szal légy óvatos.

\- Ugh, most ez valahogy nem tud érdekelni - mondta Éponine, miközben kivette Enjolras kezéből és belekortyolt. – Na és mi a helyzet veled, Enjy? Van barátnőd? Párkapcsolati problémák? Amúgy nem baj, ha így hívlak, ugye? Enjy?

\- Mindegy – legyintett. Hívhatja Mariusnak is, mit bánja, amíg hozzá beszél.

\- Na, és van barátnőd?

\- Nekem? Nekem? Nem, nincs. Én egy kicsit… tapasztalatlan vagyok a nők területén, be kell valljam.

Éponine felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Szűz vagy?

\- MI? NEM!

\- Jaj, sajnálom! Csak azt mondtad, hogy tapasztalatlan vagy és azt hittem…

\- Rosszul hitted. Igazából én… egy kicsit a többieket is megelőztem.

Éponine önelégülten elvigyorodott. - Oh igen? Mikor vesztetted el?

\- Nem fogom elmondani! Magánügy.

\- Jaj, ne legyél már ilyen nyávogós, mint egy lány.

Enjolras grimaszolt.

\- Nem szoktam igazából ilyeneket csinálni – magyarázta hirtelen komolyra váltva Éponine.

\- Mit csinálni? - kérdezte Enjolras.

\- Ezt. Idegeneket arról faggatni, hogy mikor vesztették el a szüzességüket. Sírni a mosdóban, mert egy fiú csókolózik egy lánnyal. Berúgni – azzal belekortyolt a laposüvegbe. - Ez majdnem rosszabb, mint a szüleim ügyei - azzal leugrott a márványlapról. – Nem vagyok olyan, mint a szüleim. Soha nem is leszek.

\- Ez úgy hangzik, mintha, uh...nem kedvelnéd a szüleidet.

Éponine keserűen felnevetett. – Ez a legenyhébb kifejezés.

\- M-miért?

\- Inkább ne beszéljünk róla.

\- Miért nem?

\- Enjolras, nem akarok róla beszélni.

\- Csak mondd el.

\- Már világosan megmondtam, hogy a téma offos, nem?

Csend telepedett rájuk.

\- Csak mondd el. Nem lehet olyan szörnyű.

Enjolras hirtelen megbánta a kérdést, mert Éponine szemei szikrákat szórtak és olyan vadul nézett, ami egy vaddisznót is letetrtett volna.

\- De lehet – mondta félelmetesen halk hangon. – És hidd el, ez a legrosszabb.

De Enjolras, aki nem tudott leállni, folytatta. – Csak mo-…

\- Újságíró vagy, hogy beleüsd az orrod? – csattant fel Éponine. – Már látom is a címoldalt: Éponine Thenardier szörnyű gyerekkora! Extra, extra, olvasd el az egészet!

\- Addig nem hagylak békén, amíg el nem mondod, miért volt olyan szar a gyerekkorod - makacskodott Enjolras.

Éponine kis megvetéssel fűszerezett kíváncsisággal méregette.

\- Te tényleg nem sokat tudsz az emberekről, ugye?

\- Nem – helyeselt Enjolras.

Éponine horkantott.

\- Hát jó, Enjolras, hagy egyszerűsítsem neked... szóval elég nehéz úgy felnőni, hogy soha nem látod őket.

\- Mi…. Soha?

\- Nem. Soha. Minden este elmennek a kocsmába – és másnap ötig vissza se jönnek, aztán megütnek, és mennek is vissza a kocsmába.

Könnyek gyűltek a szemébe, de erőszakkal visszafojtotta őket.

\- Tizenegy éves koromtól kezdve nekem kellett a húgomról és öcsémről gondoskodni. Van másik két öcsém is, de az anyám… eladta őket.

Enjolras szemöldöke a magasba szaladt.

\- El-eladta őket?

\- Ja - bólintott Éponine, összeszorítva fogait. – Nem tudom hol, nem tudom kinek, mert csak egy éve tudok a létezésükről.

Enjolras csak nézett és nem tudta, mit mondjon.

\- És - oh, és most jön a hab a tortán, Enjolras – az apám kirúgott, amikor 16 lettem.

\- M-?

\- Miért?

Enjolras bólintott

\- Rá akart kényszeríteni a prostitúcióra – vetette oda szárazon Éponine. – Hogy kifizethesse a számlákat. És én visszautasítottam. Ezért kirúgott.

Enjolrasnak leesett az álla.

-Hova...hogyan..?

\- Az utcára – vont vállat Éponine, mintha ez lenne a legnyilvánvalóbb dolog a világon. – A híd alatt aludtam hálózsákban. Továbbra is suliba jártam, és úgy tettem, mintha minden rendben volna. Amikor 18 lettem, kértem egy segély lakást… Most ösztöndíjjal vagyok itt, tudtad?

\- Én… nem…

\- Hát így – fejezte be Éponine. – Ezért volt olyan szörnyű a gyerekkorom.

Felhúzta a szemöldökét meglepetésében. – El se hiszem, hogy elmondtam. Még soha senkinek sem beszéltem róla.

\- Én… sajnálom.

Éponine elmosolyodott. – Megint ez a bocsánatkérési mánia, burzsoá fiú. Már mondtam, hogy nem a te hibád.

Csend.

\- Ijesztő volt?

\- Micsoda?

\- Ez az egész. Amikor még olyan fiatal voltál. Nem volt ijesztő?

Éponine megrázta a fejét.

\- Ijesztő? Nem. Nehéz, és szörnyű, de nem félelmetes. Nem félek semmitől. „Csak egy gyerek, de nehéz megijeszteni", mondták az utcán az emberek. Egy közösség voltunk ott. Én meg „csak egy gyerek" – szomorú szemekkel felnézett Enjolrasra. – Így lát Marius is. Csak egy gyerek.

Azzal kitörtek a könnyei és nem tudta megállítani.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez nem igaz – mondta Enjolras. – Biztos, hogy nem így gondol rád.

Éponine mogorván megrázta magát.

\- Azt hiszem Marius… és bármilyen férfi… minden férfi hihetetlen szerencsés lenne, ha te lennél a barátnője – suttogta Enjolras gyöngéden.

Éponine felnézett.

\- Bármilyen férfi?

\- Bármilyen.

\- Még te is?

Egy játékos mosoly bujkált a szája szélén.

Enjolras nyelt egyet.

\- Még… igen, még én is.

És akkor történt valami, amire egyikük sem számított.

Megcsókolta a lányt.

Amikor szétváltak, mindketten mosolyogtak.

Ez játszódott le Enjolras fejében, olyan hirtelen, mint amikor a közlekedési lámpákon felvillan a zöld fény, és egy másodperccel azután, amikor Grantaire kimondta 'férjhez megy' kiesett a kezéből a teásbögre.

A földre esett és apró darabokra tört.

Grantaire hátraugrott; a többiek pedig berohantak.

\- Mi történt?

\- Jól vagy?

\- Elmondtad neki?

Enjolras lerogyott egy székbe.

\- Mit mondott?

\- Csak… lejtette a bögrét.

Cosette letérdelt Enjolras elé a földre. - 'Enjy? Minden oké?

Enjolras beletúrt a hajába és becsukta a szemét. – Ja… igen. Igen. Jól vagyok.

\- Kérsz még egy bögre teát? - ajánlkozott Musichetta finoman.

\- Szerintem valami erősebb kell – jegyezte meg Jehan.

\- Uh, nem, nem. Jól vagyok – mély lélegzetet vett. – Én csak… egy kicsit sokkot kaptam.

Cosette és Musichetta összenézett.

\- A Brandy jó a sokkra – javasolta Joly. - Marius?

\- A szekrényben - mondta Courfeyrac.

\- Nem! – csattant fel Enjolras. – Nem kérek. Én csak –én csak…

\- Fel akarod hívni? Mert mi…

\- Vécépapírral betekerni a házát?

\- Nem is tudjuk, hol a háza.

\- Ha egyáltalán van neki.

\- Combeferre!

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a vőlegénye vett neki egyet.

\- Grantaire!

\- Csak gondolkodunk, nem?

\- Érzéketlen vagy.

\- Jaj, vegyél már fel nadrágot, Marius.

\- Cosette, hol a seprű?

\- Máris hozom.

Enjolras felállt. – Lefekszem.

Az egész társaság őt nézte. Enjolras felsóhajtott.

\- Srácok, jól vagyok.

Musichetta abbahagyta a seprést. Cosette megértőn nézett rá. Joly idegesen pillantott össze Feuillyvel. Grantaire pedig meghúzta a laposüveget.

\- Biztos, haver? - kérdezte Coufeyrac óvatosan. - Kicsit… Zaklatottnak tűnsz.

\- Nem vagyok zaklatott, csak fáradt - felelte sután Enjolras. – Jól vagyok, higgyétek el.

Egyikőjük sem volt meggyőzve.

\- Na akkor - sóhajtott Enjolras. - Megyek. Jóéjt?

\- 'Szakát.

\- Jóéjt, Enjy.

\- Reggel találkozunk.

Megnézte még egyszer őket, ahogy veszik a kabátjukat, motyognak még valamit, majd sokatmondó pillantásokkal az előszoba felé mennek. Még hallotta őket, amikor becsukta maga mögött a hálószoba ajtaját.

Amikor mindenki elment, hallotta, hogy Marius és Cosette folytott hangon beszélgetnek a szobája előtt.

\- Nem kéne bemennünk beszélni vele?

\- Nem hiszem. Vagyis, azt mondta jól van, nem?

Cosette habozott. – Nem tudom. Nem tűnt kicsit…

\- Kábultnak? – fejezte be Marius. – Tudom, de ez érthető; Végül is… mindig azt mondta, hogy Éponine volt élete sze-

\- Sssssh! Halkabban, mert meghallja!

\- Bocsi, bocsi.

Néhány perc csend. Enjolras az ajtóhoz ment hallgatózni.

\- Szerinted nem fog valami…hülyeséget csinálni, ugye nem?

\- Nem, nem. Persze, hogy nem. Ő Enjolras, emlékszel. A legbölcsebb és legbátrabb közülünk.

Enjolras hallotta a mosolyt Cosette hangjában. – Igazad van. Igazad van! Bocsi, hülye voltam. Késő van, menjünk aludni.

Hallotta, hogy Marius elindul, majd Cosette követi és lépéseik elhalkulnak. Egyedül maradt.

Legalábbis azt hitte.

Aztán valaki kopogott és Cosette szőke tincsei bukkantak fel az ajtóban.

\- Hey, Enjolras – kezdte tettetett könnyedséggel. – Csak bejöttem megnézni, hogy minden rendben van-e – szünet. – Minden rendben, ugye?

Enjolras rámosolygott. – Igen, minden. Köszönöm, hogy megkérdezted.

\- Ok. Ok – mosolygott vissza Cosette.

\- És Cosette?

\- Igen?

\- Tényleg nem kell aggódni… emiatt. Megvagyok.

\- Megvagy - ismételte Cosette.

\- Igen.

\- Biztos?

\- Biztos.

\- Remek. Ok. Rendben. Jól vagy?

\- Jól vagyok.

\- Rendben. Ok. Jó. Jóéjt Enjolras.

\- Jóéjt.

30 másodperccel később Cosette haja ismét megjelent az ajtóban.

\- Biztos?

Enjolras felnevetett. - Jóéjt, Cosette.

Ahogy a lány kiment, a mosoly lehervadt az arcáról.

Mert hazudott. Nem volt jól.

Egyáltalán nem.


	3. Merengő hangulat és kávé

Alig egy éve mentek szét. Hat és fél évig voltak együtt.

Enjolras a sétányon állt, szitáló vízcseppek hullottak az arcára. Esett; szürke, keserű februári délután volt – azoknak a szomorú napoknak az egyike, amikor az Anyatermészet tisztán azt üzeni neked, hogy a mai nap tökéletes arra, hogy az egészet otthon töltsd a puha ágyadba betakarózva.

De nem Enjolrasnak. Nem hazudott magának. Már nem.

Hosszú kék kabátot és kötött sapkát viselt, amit Éponine kötött neki Karácsonyra, amikor nem volt pénze megfelelő ajándékot venni neki.

\- Nem nagy cucc – mondta, amikor Karácsony reggelén a fejére húzta. – De most be kell érned ezzel. Bocsi, Enjy.

A fiú persze imádta. A saját kezével csinálta neki; persze, hogy imádta.

Enjolras épp abban a hangulatban volt, amit Grantaire merengőnek hívott, és azt csinálta most is, amit a merengő hangulatában szokott; teljesen kizárta maga körül a világot és a tengert nézte. Szerette nézni a tengert. Mert a tenger pusztító, és semmi sem tudja megállítani. Akár csak az élete.

Miért volt merengő hangulatban? Nos. Nem kell zseninek lenni ahhoz, hogy kitaláljuk.

\- Enjy!

Enjolras zavartan megfordult és mgpillantott egy a nyakába zuhanó szőke fejet és néhány zöld és lila bevásárlótáskát. Egy percig tartott, hogy felismerje a hihetetlenül pörgő Cosette-et, akit a kevésbé lelkes Grantaire követett.

\- Mit keresel itt? - kérdezte Cosette sugárzón, mikor elengedte. – Azt hittem a Kávézóban leszel.

Enjolras vállat vont.

\- Még korán van.

(Valójában 11.30 volt, de ez korán volt Enjolrasnak, aki sokáig volt fent és általában másnap délig nem látták.)

\- Mi űzött ki az ágyból ilyenkor?

Enjolras ismét vállat vont és egy kavicsot dobott a kék mélységbe.

Cosette újra próbálkozott. – Épp vásárolunk, nem, R? Szüksége volt néhány cipőre meg ingre, én pedig felajánlottam, hogy segítek neki. Persze, magamnak is vettem pár dolgot, de -

Enjolras udvariasan bólintott és zsebre tette a kezét.

Grantaire egész lénye felvillanyozódott. – Merengő hangulat! - rikkantotta. - Merengő hangulat! Mereng! És tudom is kin!

Enjolras nem mondott semmit.

Cosette gyilkos pillantásokat lőtt Grantaire felé.

\- Kérsz egy kávét, Enjy? – kérdezte udvariasan Enjolras felé fordulva. – Biztos fázol.

Amikor Enjolras nem felelt, Cosette felsóhajtott. – Tudom, hogy nehéz Enjolras, de meg kell próbálnod túllépni. Mozdulj ki, ismerkedj, randizz lányokkal-

\- Miről beszélsz? – csapott le Enjolras. – Nem merengek. Miért merengenék? Fiatal vagyok, jó a munkám, csodás barátaim vannak. Nem vagyok levert. Csak egy kicsit fáradt, ennyi az egész.

Cosette és Grantaire sokatmondó pillantásokat váltottak.

\- Srácok - mondta Enjolras. – Túl vagyok rajta. Már egy éve volt. Jól vagyok.

\- Ó, kérlek - gúnyolódott Grantaire. – Eddig se voltál túl rajta.

\- És éppen most kaptál egy nagy hírt is róla – tette hozzá Cosette. – Férjhez megy. Úgy értem… te mindig úgy gondoltad, hogy ő az igazi –és ő és te- és ti-

\- Tényleg jól vagyok - mondta Enjolras. – Nem érdekel, hogy férjhez megy. Jó neki. És jó a vőlegényének. De nem az én dolgom, és tényleg nem érdekel. Már nem járunk, miért érdekelne, mit csinál? Egy éve nem is láttam. Remélem boldog, de kilépett az életemből. Szóval – összecsapta a tenyerét. – Mondtál valamit a kávéról? Megfagyok. Na, ott egy hely, nyitva van, menjünk! - amikor sem Cosette sem Grantaire nem mozdult, csak néztek rá, biztatón rájuk mosolygott. – Na, gyerünk. Csak egy kávé. Én állom!

Cosette és Grantaire ismét összenézett.

\- Ok – egyezett bele végül Cosette. – Menjünk.

Amíg Enjolras a pultnál rendelt Grantairenek egy kávét whiskeyvel, Cosette-nek pedig egy Frappuccinót, magának pedig fekete kávét, Cosette és Grantaire suttogó beszélgetésbe kezdett.

\- Azt hiszed, rendben van?

\- Nem. És te?

\- Nem. Tiszta őrült. Bolond. Teljesen kifordult magából. Már 10 éve ismerem és még sose láttam így viselkedni.

\- Jézus. Én nem tudom, mit mondjak neki.

\- Egyikünk sem. Tényleg összetörte a szívét.

Szünet.

\- Nem kéne… elmondanunk neki?

\- Mi? Nem! Az megölné!

\- Ne legyél ilyen drámai. Biztos fájna neki, de nem kéne tovább hazudni neki. Előbb-utóbb úgyis megtudja.

\- Mi nem hazudunk… csak épp… önkéntelenül is jelentkeznek bizonyos információk az életünkben, és bizonyos alkalmak hogy-hogy nem, előbb utóbb megjelennek a személyes naptárainkban.

\- Meglepő módon értelmes vagy, amikor nem vagy részeg.

\- Ki mondta, hogy nem vagyok részeg?

\- Akkor sem tetszik ez nekem, Grantaire...

\- Héj, de engem hibáztass! Te vagy az, aki megígérted neki, hogy te leszel a koszorúslánya, vagy mi a franc!

\- Ő kért fel! Mit tehettem volna? Utasítsam vissza?

\- Hát igen! Összetörte a szívét! Újévkor hagyta ott, minden magyarázat nélkül! Egy évre eltűnt! Még téged se hívott, a legjobb barátnőjét! Ne mondd, hogy nem bántott meg téged is!

\- Persze, hogy bántott! Nagyon is, de férjhez megy és felkért engem - _engem_ – hogy segítsek neki. Tudom, hogy sajnálja, hogy elment, ahogy elment, és tudom, hogy mi mind azt hittük, hogy ő és Enjolras fognak összeházasodni, de-

\- De semmi! Se egy magyarázat, se egy épkézláb indok! Nincs mentsége, semmi.

\- Ugyan már. Ne csinálj úgy, mintha neked nem hiányzott volna.

\- Hiányzani? Jó vicc, hahaha, ezt mondom.

\- Igen, biztos, Mr. Macho Man. Többet sírtál, mint Enjolras, amikor elment.

\- Én nem is… - Na de te is sírtál!

\- Te voltál a legjobb ivós haverja! Imádtad őt!

\- Kuss. Jaj, milyen tipik lány vagy…

\- Itt is van, srácok – huppant le melléjük Enjolras és letette a három csésze gőzölgő kávét az asztalra. – Ó, egy perc. Elfelejtettem a szalvétát.

Enjolras felpattant és a tartó felé vette az irányt.

Cosette és Grantaire habozás nélkül folytatták.  
\- Szerinted tényleg boldog vele?

\- Azt mondta, igen. Hogy megváltozott.

\- Igen, de mit mond a női ösztönöd?

Nehéz komolynak látszani, ha alig vagy 160 centi és bájos szőke hajad van, ráadásul kávébajszod is, de valahogy Cosette-nek sikerült.

\- Én nem bízom benne. Az ilyen emberek nem változnak. Feltenni egy szemüveget, munkát vállalni, és menő ruhatárat vásárolni, még nem változtat meg. Még mindig sár tapad a cipőjére. Nem hiszek neki. Esküszöm, józan ésszel soha nem megy vissza hozzá. Valami más van a dologban.

Enjolras visszatért és győzedelmesen lengette a szalvétákat.

\- Szóval – ült le melléjük. – Miről beszélgettek?

\- Ó, pfft, semmi fontosról. Celeb hírek, meg divat. Nem hiszem, hogy érdekelne – próbált könnyed maradni Cosette.  
\- Nem, nem, nem, ti ketten nagyon úgy tűnt, valami komoly dologról beszélgettek. Na, ki vele.

\- Mi csak… fogadtunk! Fogadás! Hogy kinek lesz előbb jobb melója, mielőtt az Oscar idény elkezdődik - bólintott Grantaire, aki csak most találta ki az egészet.  
\- Fogadás? – ráncolta össze homlokát Enjolras.  
\- Pontosan - tetézte Cosette. – Fogadtunk. Mert ismersz. Imádom a szerencsejátékokat.

\- Oh, oké – vont vállat Enjolras. Majd a papírzacskó halomra mutatott. – Mit vettetek?

Cosette és Grantaire hirtelen lecsapott és megpróbálták eltüntetni a zacskókat.

\- Ööö, semmit - hadarta Cosette. – Semmi fontosat. Ruhák, cipők, ahogy mondtam - Grantaire-nek. Semmi extra alkalomra, csak úgy.

\- Ö, oké – válaszolt kelletlenül Enjolras. – És te, Cosette, mit vettél?

\- Hát ő is ruhákat! De nem estélyiket vagy mi. Normálisakat. Fürdőruhát. Nyárra. Nem olyasmit, amit esküvőre lehet felvenni - nyöszörögte Grantaire.  
Enjolras felhúzta a szemöldökét. - Miről hadováltok itt, srácok?

\- Semmi!

\- Semmi!

\- Oké – kortyolt bele közömbösen a kávéjába. – Jó. Ne mondjátok el. Előbb utóbb úgyis kiszedem belőletek.

Hosszú csend telepedett rájuk.

Enjolras várt.  
Cosette összeszorította a száját, de Grantaire izzadni kezdett, mint bűnös a templomban. A szeme forgott és kezében remegett a kávé.

\- Hagyd abba, Grantaire - intette Cosette. – Légy erős.  
Enjolras a kávéja mögül figyelte őket, szemében szadista csillogással. Élvezte a helyzetet, tudta, hogy van valami titkuk, és percek kérdése, hogy megtörje őket. Minden más kiment a fejéből. Még Ő is.

Cosette lazán beleivott a kávéjába. – Szép időnk van – mondta, és a kinti viharos időre mutatott.

\- Elképesztő kellemes – nézett rá Enjolras.  
Grantaire szem idegesen vándorolt egyikről a másikra.

Cosette közelebb húzta a táskáját.  
Enjolras még egy jó mély kortyot ivott a kávéból.  
Grantaire ajkai megremegtek.

Végül, a vihar kitört.  
\- Megyünk az esküvőre! – kiáltott fel Grantaire, kávéját az asztalra csapva és lerogyva az erőlködéstől.

\- Grantaire! -sikkantotta Cosette.  
Enjolras arca elfehéredett.

\- Mi van?

Cosette és Grantaire lopva ránéztek. Enjolras visszatette a kávéját az asztalra.

– Mit mondtál?

Grantaire nyelt egyet. – Mi… szóval… mi… azaz, hogy Cosette és én és Courfeyrac és Combie és Bousset és Joly és Jehan és Marius -  
\- és Musichetta! – egészítette ki Cosette.  
\- És Musichetta - bólintott Grantaire. – Mi… Mi… Mi megyünk az esküvőre.

A páros aggódva nézett Enjolrasra.  
\- Elmentek? - kérdezte Enjolras remegő hangon. _–_ _MINDENKI? NEM HISZEM EL!_  
\- Enjolras kiabált és felállt. _–_ _NEM HISZEM EL, HOGY AZOK UTÁN, AMIT VELEM CSINÁLT, TI MÉG EL AKARTOK MENNI AZ ESKÜVŐJÉRE?_

\- Meghívott minket – próbált mentegetőzni Grantaire, nem sok sikerrel.

- _MEGHÍVOTT TITEKET? MINDEGYIKŐTÖKET? ÉS AZT HITTÉTEK, HOGY AZ EGÉSZBŐL KIHAGYTOK? AZT GONDOLTA, HOGY HÉ, TUDOD, VAN EGY CSAPAT BARÁTOM, AKIKKEL EGY ÉVE NEM BESZÉLTEM? ÉS HÉ, NEM ŐK A LEGJOBB BARÁTAI ANNAK A SRÁCNAK, AKIVEL AZELŐTT JÁRTAM? MIÉRT NEM HÍVOM MEG ŐKET ARRA AZ ESKÜVŐRE, AHOL EGY OLYAN PALIHOZ MEGYEK, AKIT EGY ÉVE SE ISMEREK? IGEN! VICCES LESZ, NEM?_

Azzal belerúgott az asztalba..

Cosette felállt. Óvatosan a mellkasához ért.  
\- Enjolras, ülj le – utasította parancsoló hangon, ami Enjolrast az anyjára emlékeztette, vagy az osztályfőnökére, rendőrfőnökre vagy az úszómesterekre az uszodában, akik nem engedik, hogy fejest ugorj. És Enjolras tudta, hogy nem akar vitába szállni Cosette-tel, így leült. Melege lett és izzadt a sapka alatt, a torka kapart, mindenki őt bámulta és hirtelen úgy érezte magát, mint gy rossz kölyök a supermarketben.  
\- Oké, mindenki, a shownak vége, egyék tovább a finom muffinjaikat – intett a bámészkodóknak Grantaire. Az egész bolt elfordult és suttogni kezdtek. Cosette Enjolrasra nézett, és megszorította a kezét.  
\- Sajnálom – motyogta az, már emberibb hangon.

\- Semmi gáz – mosolygott rá a lány és Enjolras tudta, hogy barátai mellette vannak.

\- Egy utolsó patkány vagy - vádolta Grantaire, ahogy ő is visszaült a helyére. – Nem a mi hibánk, ha nem hívott meg! És miért is hívott volna? Nem lenne baromi fura?

\- Nem értem, miért akarnátok elmenni mind – hagyta figyelmen kívül Enjolras, és dühe kezdett visszatérni. – Veletek is azt csinálta, amit velem!

\- Hát nem egészen - fejtegette Grantaire. – Nem velünk járt majdnem hét éven keresztül, és nem minket dobott ezek után…

\- És te, Cosette? - Enjolras nem is figyelt barátjára. – Éveken át a legjobb barátnőd volt, nem? Aztán eltűnt és még csak nem is keresett?

\- Ez nem egészen így volt - suttogta Cosette csendesen és belekortyolt a kávéjába. Úgy tűnt, pillanatok kérdése és elsírja magát.

Grantaire Enjolrasra pillantott. – Nem volt még elég, te pöcs?

\- Oké, az, hogy így beszéltek, nem old meg semmit – köszörülte meg a torkát Cosette. - Nézd Enjolras, okkal nem mondtuk el neked, oké? Nem akartuk, hogy-

\- Hogy balhét csinálj, ahogy az előbb meg is történt – mutatott rá Grantaire. – Nem akartuk, hogy egyszer csak megjelenj az esküvőn és megcsináld a Tiltakozom-os részt.

\- Nem is mennék el amúgy sem! – csattant fel Enjolras. – Mert én-

\- Túl vagy rajta? – kotyogott közbe Grantaire. – Igen, tudjuk.

Cosette felsóhajtott. - Enjolras, próbáld megérteni. Te…

\- Amit értek - kezdte Enjolras. – Az az, hogy ti ketten, akik állítólag a 'barátaim' – hazudtatok nekem – róla – érezte, hogy a benne fortyogó harag hamarosan kipukkad, akár a léggömb, és egyre csak növekszik és terjed. Meglepődött, mert azt hitte, tudja milyen érzés. Volt már dühös – düh a kormányzás és igazságszolgáltatás felé, a szülei felé, vagy amikor Marius elölhagyja a fogkrémet – de ilyet még soha nem érzett, mintha valami sötét és nehéz dolog lenne a gyomrában, ami minden áron fel akar robbanni. Ilyen intenzív érzést talán csak egyszer érzett életében, amikor szerelm-

Na. De már nem szerelmes, akkor mit számít?

\- Nem úgy értettük - magyarázta Cosette. – Mi csak úgy döntöttük, még nem mondjuk el neked először, aztán, nem is mondtuk.

\- Tehát hazudtatok.

\- Nem hazudtunk! – emelte fel mutató ujját Cosette. – Csak… nem mondtuk el az igazat.

\- Magunkban tartottuk 3 hétig - büszkélkedett Grantaire. – Személy szerint én meg is lepődtem. Úgy értem, ez egy óriási titok, és a csapat létszáma nagy, és Pontiponty nagyon szeret pletykálni- .

\- Marius nem pletykás!

Enjolras és Grantaire egyszerre horkantottak fel.

\- El se hiszem, hogy sikerült megtalálnunk Éponine-t és hogy meghívott a lagziba. Mindezt az orrod előtt, Enjy! És nem is sejtetted, igaz? - Grantaire győzedelmesen kortyolt bele a kávéjába.

Cosette lehunyta a szemét. Enjolras mély lélegzetet vett.

\- Bocsi, R, megismételnéd? Nem igazán értettem az elejét.

\- Azt mondtam - kezdte Grantaire kávéval a szájában. – hogy el se hiszem, hogy megtaláltuk Épo-

\- Megtaláltátok Éponine-t? - suttogta Enjolras és valami félelmetes dolog kezdett mozogni benne. – Megtaláltátok?

\- Te idióta - sóhajtott Cosette.

Grantaire szemei elkerekedtek és remegő kezekkel tette le a csészéjét.

\- Mi? Nem… Úgy értettem, hogy mi nem – én nem… Fogalmam sincs, hogy hol van. Kiről is beszéltünk? Elfelejtettem a nevét -

\- Mondd el, hol van – hallatszott Enjolras veszélyesen halk hangja.

\- Én…

\- Mondd el.

\- Én..nem…

\- MONDD EL!

\- A Pembroke Lane 27-ben lakik, Versailles külvárosában - tört ki Cosette. - Fél óra kocsival.

\- Cosette!

\- Épp elég sokáig tartottuk vissza az igazságot – jelentette ki Cosette határozottan. – Tudnia kell. Hogy lezárja. Vagy valami.

Enjolras nem habozott; megragadta a kulcsát és 5 eurót dobott az asztalra. – Köszi a nagy semmit.

Majd elindult.

Cosette felállt. - Enjolras! Ne csinálj semmi hülyeséget!

De a fiú már elment.


	4. Találkozás

p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Enjolras egy kicsi, ikerház előtt állt, melynek vörös tégláin borostyán kúszott felfelé a falon. A függönyök be voltak húzva, a kék redőnyök nyitva voltak és a kéményből füst szállt felfelé. Volt egy piros bicikli a kocsifelhajtón, egy minibusz és egy régi, kopott Toyota. Több köteg virágzó fehér tulipán (Éponine kedvenc virága) sorban cserepekben a házhoz vezető út mentén, akár egy felszállópályán a lámpák. Egy fekete kovácsoltvas kapu vezetett a bejárathoz, ahol egy kis fekete Labrador kölyök rohant, hogy üdvözölje Enjolrast, amikor az belépett a kapun./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Az ajtó zöldre volt festve és egy oroszlános kopogtató volt rajta, csillogó fényesre törölve. Volt valami kellemes bája a háznak, valami jó, valami ami pozitív energiát és fényt árasztott. /span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Éponine háza volt./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Valahol mélyen el se akarta hinni. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy Éponine túllépett. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy túllépett valaki mással. És egész biztos nem hitte, hogy Éponine Thenardier, - a lány, aki temetési dalokat dúdolt, ha a tévében valami esküvős műsor ment – most férjhez megy. De ez az egész most valósággá vált előtte. És muszáj beszélnie vele, mégegyszer, utoljára./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"(Mert még ha nem is szereti –span class="apple-converted-space" /spanemnem lehet/emspan class="apple-converted-space"em /em/span– Cosette-nek igaza volt. Megérdemli, hogy lezárja. Vagy valami.)/span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Az ajtóhoz érve megnyomta a csengőt. Az üvegen keresztül látta, hogy egy alak közeledik, jön az előszobából és megáll az ajtó lőtt. Az alaknak világosabb haja van, mint Éponine-nak és alacsonyabbnak is látszik így, az üveg mögött. Enjolras hunyorgott. Ez Éponine? Mert nem úgy látszik-/span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Az ajtó kitárult./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Enjolras lélegzete elakadt./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Azelma bámult vissza rá./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Eltelt egy perc, míg Azelma suttogva meg tudott szólalni./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"- Mi a fenét keresel te itt?/span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"- Neked is hello, Azelma - köszöntötte Enjolras hűvösen. – Mi a helyzet?/span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Azelma be akarta csapni az ajtót, de a fiú keze megakadályozta. – Látom hallottál a lagziról ezek szerint?/span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"- Valami olyasmi – felelte Enjolras szárazon. – Behívsz, vagy az ajtóban kell lefolytatnunk ezt a beszélgetést? /span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Azelma megdöbbenve kihúzta magát./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"- Azt hiszed behívlak azok után, amit csináltál? – sziszegte és ajkai elkeskenyedtek. – Akkor sokkal nagyobb szemét vagy, mint gondoltam./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Ismét be akarta csapni az ajtót, de Enjolras odatartotta a lábát./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"- Nem tudom, hogy a nővéred mit mondott neked, de tisztázzunk valamit. Ő hagyott el engem. Ő. Nem fordítva. Ő hagyott el, magyarázat nélkül, szó nélkül. Újév napján, Azelma. És nem csak engem. Ott volt Grantaire és Joly és Coufeyrac és Marius ... és Cosette, Alzema, a legjobb barátnője.../span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"- Ó, szegény te - gúnyolódott Azelma. – Biztos szörnyű lehetett neked, körülvéve az összes barátoddal, akik az összetört szívedet ápolgatták – jaj, ugyan már Enjolras, te soha nem törődtél Éponine-nal!/span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"- Ez nem igaz – Enjolras felhúzta homlokát. – Te miről beszélsz?/span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"- Égész addig, míg téged ápolgattak, Éponine ott volt, egyedül, várva a te ba -/span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"- Várva a mimet? - Enjolras lefagyott./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"- Semmi – állt meg Azelma. – Most tehát itt végeztük, mert dolgom van. /span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Ismételten be akarta csukni az ajtót, de Enjolras nem vette el a lábát./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"- Várj!/span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Azelma sóhajtott. – Mi van?/span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"- Hol a nővéred? – kérdezte sürgetően Enjolras. – Nem megyek el, amíg nem beszélek vele. /span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"- Nincs itt./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"- Hol van?/span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"- Dolgozik?/span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"- Szombat van./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"- Egyedül?/span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"- Gavroche-sal./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"- Gavroche utálja a parkot./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"- Parkot mondtam? Mozira gondoltam./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"- Ó, igen, és mit néznek?/span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"- Hát, tudod, a filmet, amiben az az ember… és a haj./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"- Tényleg?/span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"- Igen./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"- Itt parkol a kocsija./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"- Gyalog ment./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Enjolras felsóhajtott./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Azelma undokul elmosolyodott./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"- Nincs itt, Enjolras. És ha itt is lenne, nem akar beszélni veled. Szóval tégy egy szívességet és menj haza. És ne gyere vissza./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Enjolras leengedte a vállát./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Azelma megrázta a fejét és készült, hogy becsukja az ajtót./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Enjolras keze ökölbe szorult./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"De mielőtt Azelma becsukhatta volna az ajtót, egy hang szállt le az emeletről./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"- Azelma? Te vagy az? Fel tudnál jönni segíteni? Ki volt az?/span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Enjolras szeme elkerekedett és felkapta a fejét, hogy Azelmára nézzen. Az az ajkába harapott./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Éponine volt./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Enjolras nem volt az erőszak híve; soha, semmilyen formában nem támogatta; aztán meglepődött magán, mert azt hitte, nincs is semmi ereje bántani egy lányt; de abban a pillanaban, - Azelma tiltakozása ellenére benyomta az ajtót./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Gyorsan átviharzott a tapétázott előszobán (szőnyeg tapéta – mikor történt ez? Éponine régen utálta, és minden mindig sima fából volt) és Éponine-t kereste. A lépcső tetején állt balra, felemelte a fejét, és -/span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"- Enjolras./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"És meglátta./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Elakadt a lélegzete./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Jól nézett ki. Az év jót tett neki. Arca pirospozsgás volt, és szeplős. Felszedett egy kis súlyt, de ettől csak egészségesebbnek nézett ki. Nem látszott kifejezetten boldognak, hogy látja a fiút, de Enjolras szíve nagyot dobbant, amikor a barna szemekbe nézett és a piros ajkakra. A legnagyobb változás a lányon természetesen a hatalmas, csillogó gyémánt volt a bal kezének ujján – melynek látványától Enjolras gyomra bukfencet vetett és beleremegett./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"De Enjolras lélegzete mégsem ezektől a dolgoktól akadt el./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Mert volt még valaki Éponine-nal a lépcső tetején./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Egy kis valaki./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Egy kis valaki, akit Éponine a kezében tartott./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Egy kisbaba volt./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Egy kislány./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Egy kislány kék szemekkel és göndör szőke hajjal./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana;"Pont, mint Enjolras. /span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /p 


End file.
